


burn your biographies, rewrite your history

by doingthewritethings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, but if you wanna cry..., i put no effort into this, starker shippers will be promptly assassinated, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthewritethings/pseuds/doingthewritethings
Summary: He always hoped he would live past fifteen, but some dreams are never meant to come true.or, the one where I am dared by a group chat of people who are debating the color of Thanos’ semen to write something sad in 15 minutes, it spirals wildly out of control, and I torture Tony Stark because I love him.





	burn your biographies, rewrite your history

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tranquilatlast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquilatlast/gifts).



> i’m shoving everything into one note at the beginning because i don’t want to separate it into two. the title is from high hopes by panic! at the disco, today’s current bop. comments are greatly appreciated, and feel free to give me angsty ideas @doingthewritethings on instagram. also, if you leave requests/prompts in the comments (anything goes, as long as it’s marvel related), i just might write it!
> 
> also, gonna give credit to my friend flare @clottedscream on instagram, who wrote a better version of this with her ocs and was the main inspiration for it. in case she sees this, i used your sad au for my own benefit.

Peter is dying.

He knows that. No amount of tech can save him with the amount of blood he’s lost. His powers can’t heal him at this point.

He pulls out his phone, opens his contacts, and hits dial.

Peter is aware that the amount of noise he’s making is bad. All of his instincts tell him that his enemy will find him quicker if he’s loud, but he pushes the thought back down.

He doesn’t have to stay hidden, anyway.

All he has to do is make it through this call.

As soon as Tony’s phone buzzes, he picks up. “Hey, Pete! Where are you?”

Peter can hear the worry in his voice, and feels mildly guilty.

“Hey, Mr. Stark.”

“Aren’t you on a mission right now?”

“No, I, uh—“ Peter glances around the dusty warehouse. Below him, he can hear the firing of guns. “I got home an hour ago.”

Tony laughs. “Efficient. You’re doing well, kid. I’m proud of you.”

That’s all he was looking for, really, to make Tony happy. Tony deserves to be happy, and Peter is sad he won’t be around anymore to make sure he is.

“Any particular reason for this call? Not that there has to be, uh, a reason, I’m always here if you need me, y’know, damn it, did that sound rude—“

Peter smiles slightly to himself. He holds a hand to his side, trying to stop the blood from flowing out quite as fast. “No particular reason. I saw a really nice dog this morning. Her owner let me pet her.”

He can feel Tony grin through the phone. “Of course you did. Did you get a picture?”

“Nah. I was on my way to school.”

“You’ll have to tell me if you see her again.”

There’s a slight pause. Peter’s vision is fuzzy.

“How are those bots you’re working on coming?”

“Really well, actually! Do you want to come by and help me with them later?”

“Sorry,” Peter says. “I’ll be...” Dead. “Busy.”

“Ah, that’s a shame. Maybe some other time, then.”

“Oh, one last thing. Um, the next time you see everybody, could you let me know how much I love them? Shuri, MJ, Ned, Aunt May.”

Tony’s voice darkens a little. “I mean, of course, but aren’t you going to be here to tell them that?”

“Especially you. Don’t— I know how you get. You’ve been amazing. I love being Spiderman. Thank you for the opportunity to help people. It’s all I could have asked for.”

“Pete, you’re scaring me. Where are you? What’s wrong?”

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Stark,” Peter says, the phone dropping out of his hand. He’s so tired. He just wants to sleep. Everything is so loud, why can’t he just—

“Parker?”

“Pete, are you there?”

“Peter!”

 


End file.
